


A Rich Pig with Issues, Lots of Issues

by Zinnia_Mom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I write angst okay, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_Mom/pseuds/Zinnia_Mom
Summary: From the person who fed you with Dreamno, I give you: more tales of that funky pig boi I love so much!Techno centric one shots, no shipping in this one, only family <3(Mature for themes, language, and blood and injury ^^)Title is referencing the Justice League animated series btw
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sapnap & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 290





	1. Hello!!

Hello Zinnia here~

So I have a lot of writing, right? Far more than what is shown in my Dreamno work. And I just kept thinking "I really want to publish all this, but I don't have a book to do it with."

Long story short, I finally stopped procrastinating and made this LOL

Without further adieu, here's more writing all about That Funky Pig Boi and his friends :D

**Title Key —**

All the titles of this book will contain who is in what one shot directly, so it won't contain characters who are only mentioned. Most are self explanatory, but a few are more ambiguous.

Techno \- Only Techno

Techno & [Character] \- Techno and someone else

SBI \- Sleepy Bois Inc (Techno, Tommy, Wilbur, Philza)

SBI + Tubbo \- Sleepy Bois Inc but with Tubbo this time

Techno & DTeam \- Techno and the Dream Team (Dream, George, Sapnap, Bad)

Ensemble \- When many characters are all in the story directly, and I don't want to list all of them pffft—

I'll update this list if I add any other types, but those are the ones I have so far. Happy reading!


	2. Unforgotten Sentiments (SBI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Descriptions of blood, descriptions of major injury

Techno loved his family. He loved it more than anything in the world. They had taken him in even when the whole world shunned him. They had protected him from the cruelness of man and monster alike. They had taught him all sorts of things he never could have imagined learning without their help.

Phil was the one who taught him love—the one who taught him compassion. He was the first to stumble upon the nether-native as he stumbled through the unfamiliar overworld. The piglin hybrid was battered from his journey through the nether and overworld alike, cast out of his home by those he had called his tribe just days before. When they had first met, Techno could see the fear in Phil's eyes. That was to be expected. What he did not expect, however, was when that fear turned to concern. When Phil's defensive stance relaxed and he held a slightly shaking hand out. Techno still saw fear in the man before him, but the difference was that Phil hadn't let it take over. Phil saw past the appearance of the piglin Techno was, and instead viewed him simply as a boy. A boy desperately in need of a friendly face. Techno would never forget the words Phil spoke on that day.

"I'm Phil... let me help you."

* * *

Wilbur was the one who taught him that the world wasn't always out to get him—that he was allowed to relax. Techno had been staying with Phil's small family for a few days, but still felt extremely out of place. He was constantly tense and always on his guard, hand twitching towards the hilt of his sword at every unfamiliar noise that dared rear its head. Wilbur noticed this very quickly, and decided to try and help the outsider. He brought Techno out to the sea shore and sat with him, playing songs on his guitar and talking to Techno like a person. Not as a monster, not as a bloodthirsty killer. Just as a regular person. Techno smiled for the first time in years on that day. He was happy to not have to fight for survival every day of his life. Happy that he didn't need to deal with the stress of constantly being perfect and never making any mistakes; mistakes often meant death in the Nether, an ugly and far too common occurrence in those hellish wastes. Techno would never forget the words Wilbur spoke that day.

"You don't have to fight your battles alone anymore, Techno. You have us now."

* * *

Tommy was the one who taught him to have fun. To do things he enjoyed and to enjoy the things he did. It had been a month now and Techno was much more comfortable with everyone. He started to help around the house and interacted with the brothers a lot more. However, something that had not changed throughout Techno's whole stay was Tommy. Tommy had been constantly bugging him with questions from the very first day, ranging from one's about his piglin hybrid appearance to why he had so many cuts and scars to why he had pink hair. Thus far he had managed to brush the youngest child off everytime they interacted, yet today was the day Techno finally gave into Tommy's persistence. With a groan, he accepted Tommy's request for a duel. They stood in the front yard, facing each other and holding wooden swords. Wilbur stood as a mediator and Phil simply watched with a soft smile. In moments, the duel began, and then ended as soon as it had started. Techno watched Tommy sputter on the ground, a wooden sword hovering over his throat. He immediately requested a rematch and Techno obliged. The longer they dueled, the more Techno enjoyed himself, Tommy even managing to drag a laugh out of the usually uncaring man through his antics. That was the first time in his life that Techno had genuinely had fun doing anything. The first time he had ever enjoyed himself fully. Techno would never forget the words Tommy spoke that day.

"I'll beat you one day, big man! Even if it takes a hundred years!"

* * *

Techno never asked for this. He had never wanted to drag his family into this. But no matter what Techno did to try to escape his old life, to start a new one, he knew it would always come back to bite him. He knew he couldn't ignore it forever. And if he tried to, then it would come back and make him remember.

It had come back, alright. Armed to the teeth and thirsty for blood. Techno stood in front of his family, just outside their house. His ears were tilted back and red eyes gleaming as he glared at the piglin invaders. As he glared at his old tribe. The enchanted sword of black metal trembled a bit from how tightly Techno gripped its hilt: the only fear he'd allow himself to show. He couldn't show fear now, not in front of his family. The family that was counting on him for protection. The family that he would kill entire armies for if it meant keeping them safe. The family that—

 _Thunk_.

A cry of pain. Panicked shouts. An empty crossbow.

Techno saw red. He rushed forward without a second of hesitation. His mind clouded over as he barely registered what his body was doing, only having one thought on his mind: he needed to kill them—to kill all of them. They had hurt his family, they deserved to die no matter what. Techno didn't know how long he had been fighting, didn't know how much blood had been spilled, all he knew was that it was over. He looked down. Blood covered the grass that used to be just as bright as emeralds. Bodies laid all over the lawn of his family's house. Of Techno's home. Home... a home he had tainted with the shadow of his old life. A home and a life of others which he had ruined with his very presence. He needed to leave, needed to run away so that his family could be safe. He was a liability.

Techno took a step, only then realizing the great weight upon him as gravity dragged him down to the harsh ground of the world below. Everything was silent. Everything was eerily calm. As Techno turned over to face the sky, he felt a metallic taste in his mouth. He reached up to try and see what it was, though stopped when he saw his arm. Wounds littered his skin, his armor being pierced and cut in numerous places. He felt the warmth and weight of blood as it trailed down his arm, but also became acutely aware of the fact that he felt the same warmth and pain across his whole body. His arm fell like a stone and his eyes became unfocused as he faced the overcast sky. Techno closed his eyes for a moment, feeling exhaustion rapidly spread through his aching body.

His rest was interrupted by the jolt of being shaken just moments after darkness had consumed his vision. He grumbled a bit and half opened his eyes, seeing blobs of color looking over himself. He squinted and allowed himself time to focus, now seeing... the faces of his family. They were crying, and worried. That's not what Techno wanted at all—quite the opposite, actually. So, though he couldn't do much, he did the best thing he could think of in the moment to try and make his family feel better. Techno mustered up a smile and slowly looked between his kin. Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy would never forget the words Techno spoke that day.

"Thank you... for everythin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this book off right—with heart wrenching family angst and ambiguous major character death! :D
> 
> I write a lot of angst for the pig boi, you have been warned lmao.


	3. Wild Child (Techno & Phil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's something marginally less angsty to tide you over from the last chapter—this is in the same timeline as Unforgotten Sentiments. I promise that next chapter will be just good ol fun and crack, but I wanted to publish this next because of it being the same continuity. Enjoy!

It had grown overcast one summer's day as Philza walked through the forest, frowning and picking up his pace at the prospect of rain. He hadn't expected a shift in the weather, and he wasn't about to be caught out in it miles away from his own home. Philza sighed quietly to himself and kept to the well-worn path he was traveling, sword in hand as it was common to come across monsters in these dense woods (he had learned that the hard way). But, even with the woods being mildly dangerous, he enjoyed the peace of walking through them. The only sounds around himself were that of leaves rustling and animals moving about just outside of Phil's view. He liked the quiet—especially since his two children tended to be on the louder side (not in a bad way, of course, but it's good to have a moment to yourself from time to time).

Phil was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the distinct sound of metal on metal, then a sizable thump. His eyes went wide as he immediately turned towards where the noise came from, though couldn't see the source through the dense growth. Philza stood there for a moment in contemplation, taking a few tentative steps closer as he tried to decide what to do. The sounds were in the forest and it was quite dangerous to leave the path, but they didn't seem too far away... and if the noise was what he thought it was, then someone could be hurt. What finalized Philza's decision in the end was when he heard a quiet whimper from within. Without a second of hesitation, Philza pushed his way through the trees and went directly to the source of the noise.

It took a bit of maneuvering and cutting through plants before Phil found himself in a small clearing. His eyes widened as he looked over the scene in front of himself: there were multiple zombie bodies on the ground, clean slashes and stabs through their torsos and one with a sword limply held in its hand. Phil looked up from the massacre to see a child kneeling down and holding their leg in pain, sword laying beside him on the ground. He didn't look above the age of fourteen and... he didn't look entirely human either. Though the kid was faced away from Phil, he could clearly see the pig hooves, ears, and tail along with strawberry pink hair tied back into a tight braid. A piglin hybrid...? Phil, being a scholar, had extensive knowledge of all parts of his own realm and fairly good knowledge of the nether—but never once had he met or even read about piglin hybrids existing. Phil sat staring in awe and slight fear, not sure what to do in this situation. Should he approach the child? What if they got scared? Do they even speak the same language...? 

Apparently, Phil had been staring for a bit too long. A decision was made for him when the boy turned around and finally noticed Philza's presence. The two sat staring at each other in awe and fright for what seemed like hours, neither wanting to make the first move. But, in due time Phil quietly sighed and pushed his fear down, remembering an important fact of the situation at hand: there was an injured person before him—an injured child no less. He tentatively set his sword on the ground and raised his hands to show the hybrid that he meant no harm, watching the expression of the younger turn from distrust to confusion at the action. Phil offered him a kind smile and took a small step forward, noting how the kid didn't make a move to shuffle further away.

"Hey there... I'm Phil, let me help you."

Phil knelt down before the piglin hybrid who was frozen in confusion and lingering fear, though the younger seemed to snap out of it when he watched as Philza gently held his hand out. The child hesitated for a few moments, then looked down at his bleeding wound. Phil's gaze followed and the older man cringed slightly at how big the gash was—especially at how much it was bleeding. When Phil looked back to the child's face, their eyes met and he felt a hesitant hand being placed into his own. Phil couldn't help but smile even wider at that.


	4. Breaking: Idiot Gremlin Child Found Dead in a Ditch (SBI + Tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local boy was found dead in a ditch late this afternoon. Witnesses say they watched the boy being chased down by a man with a sword. More on that at eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, look! Something not even remotely angst!! Are you proud of me? :D
> 
> Well cherish this since I write so much angst it’s not even funny lmfao—

The fresh air and cool wind felt refreshing on Techno's face as he walked out of the gym, done with his fencing practice for the day. He adjusted the heavy bag strapped across his body and began to make his way over to the local park. They had a system: Wilbur was busy with his jam sessions on the days that Techno had fencing which ran about half an hour longer than his own practice (conflicting schedules—gotta love 'em). Because he had free time before Wil could come and pick him up, Techno had taken to spending those thirty minutes in the park because it was so close. The nice thing about it was that it gave him some time to cool down and relax, read a bit, and maybe even write if he was up to it.

Today was one of the lovelier days of summer, and Techno couldn't help but smile about it. He found an empty bench and dropped his heavy bag, practically melting into the seat below him as he felt exhaustion and relaxation take over. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he opened his eyes again and fished for his book. Yeah, today was a good day. As he sat there reading, he wondered if there were even more good things to come later. Maybe a family game night? Or watching a movie? Maybe talking to Nestor and Calvin later, playing some games with them too... that'd be nice.

What Techno did not expect, however, was to hear the painfully recognizable voice of his own little brother pierce through the contented silence of nature.

"I'm telling you, Tubbo, we'll be fine! They won't suspect a thing."

"Tommy, we're in a public park. Anyone could be here, and anyone could see us!"

"Now, now, Tubbo. This is just a fucking park—it's boring as shit! I don't see why anyone in their right minds would be—"

Techno heard Tommy trail off in his sentence and tensed as he felt a gaze on him, knowing that he'd been seen. With a deep sigh, he closed his book and met Tommy's eyes with a cocked brow. Tommy went from a look of shock, to panic, to an awkward and forced smile. "The Blaaaade—hey man! D-Didn't think you'd be around these parts! Whatcha, uh... w-whatcha up to?"

He continued to deadpan at his brother, not letting up on his gaze. "Readin'."

Tommy blinked a few times and grabbed ahold of Tubbo's arm, pulling on it to urge him in the other direction. "We-e-ell that's all good and pog! Pog and _pogchamp_! Ten out of ten—we'll leave you to it now! Yessir, we were never here. C'mon Tubbo, leave The Blade to his reading—"

"What are you reading?" Tubbo completely ignored Tommy and slipped out of his grasp, jogging over to Techno and glancing at his book. This made Techno's gaze soften, a faint smile returning to his lips.

"Oh, I'm just rereadin' _The Art of War_... Sun Tzu and all that. Really good book, I recommend it."

Tubbo smiled bright at Techno, shrugging a bit. "Well, glad to hear that! I'm not much of a reader, can't read too well." Tubbo stopped for a moment, glancing down. "I don't know why I asked about your book, honestly."

Tubbo's thought process earned a snort from Techno who laid his book back into his fencing bag and stood up. He patted Tubbo on the shoulder and smiled down at him. "No worries, Tubbo. Brains are weird like that." This comment made the younger boy brighten up again, beaming up at Techno.

Said pinkette now turned his attention back to his brother who was next to him and Tubbo. He looked sort of ancy, and Techno smirked at that. "In any case, what about you? What were you two doin', eh?"

Tommy stiffened, the endless tapping of his foot stopping as he looked into Techno's eyes and hunched in more on himself. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all, just uh... walking around this old park and scamming people! Yeeeeah, that's it—doing some of those good ol' scams! Big crime and I, scammer elite we are..."

"Yeah! We are, we are!" Tubbo happily chimed in.

Techno narrowed his eyes slightly and thought for a moment. What would Tommy possibly try doing in a park? Let alone without anyone else around...

Then, an idea struck him.

"Tommy," he lowered his voice, deadpanning completely again and glaring into his younger brother's soul, " _please_ don't tell me you were about to commit any type of arson."

Truthfully, the idea was stupid and he just wanted to say it to see what Tommy's reaction would be. He didn't believe it at all—Tommy wouldn't do something that stupid, would he? Unfortunately, that idea came close to seeming more like reality as he watched Tommy's face drop and go slightly pale. He began to stutter and talk incoherently, none of his words actually being comprehensible as he talked over himself. Techno felt his eyebrows draw down—did he seriously even consider that? What the hell??

Tommy stopped his rambling when another familiar voice caught their attention, "Oh, hey Tommy! Hey Tubbo! Didn't expect to see you guys here with Techno." Wilbur had finally arrived, thank god.

The blonde looked up and put another forced smile on. He confidently turned on his heel, spread his arms out in greeting, and announced his words proudly, though with an undertone of relief, "BIG MAAAN—"

 _Smack_.

Tommy froze as he felt the back of his hand hit something hard. He pulled his arms back a bit, but didn't dare look anywhere other than Wilbur's shocked face. He was fucked, wasn't he? Slowly turning to assess what in the hell just happened, he saw Techno on the ground: he was holding his nose and his glasses lay beside him with... a big crack through one of the lenses.

He was fucked, wasn't he.

All Tommy could do was watch on in intense fear, mortified at his actions, as Techno slowly looked over at his broken glasses. He didn't say a word—didn't make a sound. Just slowly grabbed the fallen item, placed them on his face again, and reached into his bag. Now standing, he finally turned his attention right at Tommy. Techno's icy blue eyes sent a shiver through Tommy's whole body—he didn't understand how one man could be this intimidating. He nervously flicked his gaze down to where Techno now held his rapier, before moving it right back to his eyes.

"Tommy." The voice was firm, cold, and impossibly low.

Tommy gulped, feeling as trembles spread through his body. He willed himself to make a noise, his voice weak and fear very evident. "Y-Yeah...?"

Techno took a moment, letting the tension sit in the air for what felt like forever.

"You have about fifteen seconds to start runnin'."

He was fucked.


	5. A Broken Set (Techno & Wilbur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is completely fed up with his brother’s reckless abandon, and finally lets everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter thing I wrote in the spur of a moment a while back lol, we love that brotherly angst :)
> 
> Wilbur and Techno are fraternal twins btw, not identical. They're both piglin hybrids: Wil took on more human traits and Techno more piglin.

It was too much—it was all too much. Wilbur stood alone in an unfamiliar hall, leaning against the doorframe which led to the room he dreaded to go into. He didn't know what feelings would well up if he did enter, and frankly he was really scared to find out.

But even so, Wilbur forced his body to move, reaching out and grasping the door's handle. With a quick twist, he stepped inside of the low lit room, eyes immediately drawn to his brother's form. Worry thrummed in Wilbur's chest as he walked closer and took in the details of his unconscious twin's appearance.

Techno's body was tense, face screwed into a grimace. He was sweating from his high fever and had a damp cloth resting on his forehead, displacing stringy, pink bangs. Wilbur frowned and pulled a chair out, sitting down and taking one of his brother's hands in his own. It was clammy, but Wil didn't mind. He ran a finger over the back of Techno's hand and smiled to himself, looking at their clasped hands.

"Been a while since we've done this, huh? We never seemed to let each other go for long as kids... might as well have glued our hands together with how we acted." He let out a chuckle, bitter and low. "Ya know something, Tech? You're really a bastard. An absolute, fucking bastard." He felt his eyes begin to sting.

"I don't know why you always wanted to be so independent—why you wanted nothing to do with us. Why did you leave us behind, Techie?" His anger wavered for the slightest of moments, true feelings shining through. "All you do is leave people behind and hurt them. You hurt people! It's all you do! You goddamn selfish, sadistic, terrible pig! YOU TERRIBLE BROTHER!"

Wilbur was hysterical, screaming at his brother's unconscious body and holding Techno's hand so tight that his own hands shook. He didn't care, though. All he cared about was his brother. "I HATE YOU! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." He dropped his head, leaning over and pressing their hands to his forehead as his body violently shivered.

"Why can't you see just how much we love you, how much we need you," he croaked, his voice breaking slightly. Wilbur went silent for a few moments, before whispering, "How much _I_ need you."

Now, Wilbur was sobbing. He didn't even try to stop himself (not that he had the energy to). He just let everything out: all the pain, all the hatred, all the worry and grief. A burden was lifted from his shoulders as he let more and more broken sobs escape his throat; as he let more and more whispered lies of hatred come out from his thoughts and into reality.

He relaxed the hold on his twin's hand, finally calmed enough to stop his tears. Slowly, Wilbur sat up, looking longingly at the limp, scarred hand which rested in his own calloused ones.

Then, out of nowhere, the hand squeezed back. It was weak, but it was real. Wilbur's brown eyes widened in confusion as he immediately looked to Techno's face. Greeting him was the same sight is before, but now with the addition of a touch of muted red. Techno squinted, eyes barely open and head slightly tilted in Wilbur's direction. The brunette was at a complete loss for words, silence hanging in the room as the twins stayed staring at each other, hands tightly clasped.

It was Techno who broke it, his tense features softening.

"Wilby...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probs write a lil backstory thing to go along with this loosely with them as kids :D Writers block begone, make room for fluffy twin stuff smh.


	6. Techno Gets Hurt: His Spiral into the Depths of Frustrations (Ensemble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sports aren't without their risks, but you never really expect those bad things to happen to you. They happen to other people...
> 
> Right?

Techno sighed quietly as he picked his way off the bus, careful to avoid the track bags that people laid halfway across the aisle. He hopped off and went into pure autopilot while ignoring the others around himself. Currently, he was getting his pole since they were off to the first track competition of the year. Techno wasn't anxious about it per say, but he always had a lingering amount of stress no matter what. He was the top male pole vaulter in his school, after all, so there was a lot of pressure on him to do well from the get-go.

When Techno tuned back into reality, he had already slid his long pole in through the back of the bus. Being the last one to do so, he made the decision to climb in through the open back door and shut it behind himself, then proceeded to walk back to his spot. Lucky for him, his seatmate was Dream. The other smiled and waved at Techno who offered a small smile back, hopping over Dream to get into the window seat.

"Excited for the competition?"

Techno blinked and glanced over, leaning back more and relaxing. "Eh, not really... the pole vaulters are only marginally above average here, and I'm not too hung up on any other events."

"Well, not everyone can be as good as you, Blood God."

"To be fair, there aren't that many pole vaulters at this school, and it's only known for its runners. If anythin' you're the one who should be excited about gettin' a good challenge."

Dream laughed at that and shook his head. "You know me too well, huh?"

"No, you just won't stop challengin' people to races and then complainin' to me about how it was "too easy""

This remark just made Dream wheeze even harder. "That's rich coming from you, mister "I set the pole vault school record"."

Techno huffed and rolled his eyes, playfully pushing Dream's shoulder. "I didn't choose to be the Blood God. I'm just surrounded by such casuals all the time that it was easy to get up there."

"But you're still seriously talented, even if no one else is."

This made the pinkette groan, taking his glasses off and rubbing his temples. "Bruh. I don't even know how I got sixteen feet. It's never gonna happen again, I'm tellin' you."

"It was fucking insane is what it was! And come on, Tech. It's the beginning of the season—I'm sure by the end of it you'll be able to nail fifteen and a half every time at least."

"Thanks, but your optimism is misplaced." He shook his head and replaced his glasses, searching through his bag for his phone and earbuds.

"Okay, rude. I'll just stop being a supportive friend then."

Now it was Techno's turn to laugh, subconsciously handing over an earbud to Dream who took it without thinking and popped it into his ear. "Oh no, what will I ever do without you..."

With that, the two settled into their own worlds: Techno stared silently out the window as music played in his left ear and Dream talked with the other people on the bus with music in his right ear. The two were much more similar than anyone gave them credit for, but neither cared about how others perceived their relationship.

* * *

Techno was now standing on the path which led up to the pole vault pit. His face was calm and emotionless, only staring at the thirteen foot bar he had to clear. This was his last chance—he had missed his first two jumps and the other guy he had been competing with was already out, leaving him with all the pressure (even if this competition was relatively inconsequential long term). In the stands, his friends and brother watched on with varying emotions and attitudes about them.

"Hey, Dream. Bet you $20 he's gonna miss," Skeppy said with a smirk, leaning a little closer to the runner sitting to his left.

Bad heard the remark and turned to look at his best friend, smacking him lightly on the back of his head. "Skeppy, don't be like that! We need to support Techno."

"I mean, I think it's fine. I already know Techno will make this, and now I'll make 20 bucks too!" Dream grinned at Bad who just looked annoyed.

"Dream—don't encourage him! Wilbur can you back me up?"

The brunette glanced over with a cocked brow, obviously having not paid much attention. "Huh? Oh yeah—no I'm with Skeppy on this one. I want to see him suffer."

Bad's expression went from annoyed to appalled now, scoffing at them all and leaning back. "You're all such muffins, oh my goodness."

At that reaction, the rest of the boys burst out laughing—even Bad. Dream calmed his wheezes down and glanced back up, seeing that Techno was about to run. He perked up at that and quickly calmed down, reaching over and shaking Skeppy's shoulder a bit. "Guys—hey guys! He's about to jump."

"Finally! You'd think he would have gotten it over by—ow! Okay, I get it, Bad..." Skeppy whined a bit as he rubbed the back of his head, Bad just huffing in his direction before turning to watch their friend.

Everyone watching the pole-vaulter went silent, the air around them tense with anticipation. The world outside of the immediate area melted away as everyone's focus was glued to the pink-haired athlete. Said athlete took a deep breath in, then out, then with a steely, determined gaze, he was off.

Techno pushed himself to sprint faster than he had been on the previous jumps, determination fueling his every action. He wanted to win. He would win. He just needed to believe in himself, and push himself to do his best. It only took a few seconds for Techno to get to the box, using all his might to slam his pole down. He pushed hard and swung up with a beautiful bend and form.

But somehow, deep inside of himself, he knew something was wrong. A few of his friends actually managed to notice the shift in his expression—they could see the panic in his eyes and became instantly worried at the foreboding look.

And they were all right to be worried. A sharp crack rang through the area as Techno's pole split, the boy now left hanging about eleven feet and in the air and falling. Falling very quickly. He barely had time to register his situation—barely had time to register the worried and panicked shouts from around him. The world muffled for Techno as he became trapped in his own mind, using all his might to push away the shock and focus on not dying or something. Apparently, that solution was to stick his right arm out to break his fall. Good going, instincts.

When Techno landed, the second sickening crack of the night made itself heard, followed by a shout of pain and quiet moans of agony. Techno's entire body was trembling as he held his right arm limply, the pain from it shooting through every single nerve he had. His brain clouded over and his vision was soon impaired by stars. He blinked a few times and decided it wasn't worth it to look around—his head was pounding enough as is. So Techno just gently shut his eyes and blocked out the rest of the world for a bit, ignoring the muffled noises and faint touches.

In the outside world, Techno's friends had immediately all jumped up as soon as they saw Techno was in danger, though Wilbur was the first to his side after the rough landing. He knelt beside his brother and gently tried to sit his torso up a bit, not even trying to hide his panic as he looked down at Techno's unresponsive body. He didn't dare look at the broken arm, not wanting to have the grotesque image burned into his mind right then. The others just hovered around the two and gave them space, Bad being the one to tell an adult to call an ambulance.

Wilbur continued to sit there as other people wondered what they should do, not caring about anything but if his brother was okay. Tears fell down his face one by one, his body trembling as he held Techno closer. He was, however, snapped back into reality when he heard a familiar voice ring out above all the others.

"WHAT THE FUCK—"

Tommy.

Wilbur looked up through his teary eyes and saw his youngest brother running off the track right towards them. The instant Tommy had noticed that Techno was on the ground and obviously in pain, he had run off the track to go find out what the hell had happened—disregarding the confused and angry shouts from his coaches. Fuck the race, his brother's well-being was so much more important than a pointless competition.

As the two, and soon to be three as Phil himself was quickly rushing over, brothers sat on the ground with Techno and talked to each other, the other three friends were left to watch on in deep worry. It was Bad who broke them from their staring, tugging at Skeppy's sleeve and talking to both of them, "We should give them space... L-Let's move over there." He pointed over at the now empty bleachers. The other two boys glanced over and nodded, following Bad's lead.

The silence between them was heavy as they sat down beside each other again, all having things on their minds but not knowing what to say. Dream huffed slightly and ran a hand through his hair, eyes glued to the ground. "God, I hope he'll be alright..."

Skeppy glanced up, laughing quietly. "Techno will be fine, he can deal with pain. The thing he'll be complaining about is how much work he's gonna miss."

Dream and Bad chuckled a bit at that, the mood lightening up more. Bad smiled, sighing. "And it was his right arm too, correct? He's gonna be so mad later."

"Wait—that means he can't come to orchestra anymore! You and him are the only ones that make that class tolerable!" Skeppy leaned back with a dramatic groan, prompting Dream to wheeze even harder.

"Yeah, but knowing him he'll still try to go. Hell, he'll probably try to convince the coaches to let him stay on the team. His stubbornness almost rivals your stupidity, Skeppy"

Skeppy took a moment to realize what Dream had said about him, though when he did he started to sputter and make incomprehensible noises. He flailed his arms at Dream's doubled-over wheezing form. Bad was also giggling a bit, muttering something quietly through his laughter, "I didn't realize your texting was a spoken language..."

That remark stopped both boys dead in their tracks, both slowly looking over at their sweet, parental friend. He flushed slightly and looked down, not used to being the center of attention.

"Bad did you just—"

"And I thought you were the only friend that didn't bully me!"

"—that was amazing!"

Dream was right back to wheezing, as was Skeppy, the former holding a hand up for a high five. Bad glanced up and grinned as he returned the gesture. "Goodness, I love you muffins so much."

"And we love you too, Bad!"

"Not anymore..." Skeppy grumbled, though his fond smile gave him away.

The trio's conversation was cut short when they heard the unmistakable sound of an ambulance's siren. They snapped their heads over and saw paramedics coming out towards the small group of people who, by now, completely covered the injured boy from view. The light tone of the conversation faded slightly as they watched Techno get put on a stretcher and wheeled into the ambulance, Phil not even two steps behind. That left the oldest and youngest Pandel alone, both now standing. Wilbur's face was stoic and downcast, his eyes being the only place he allowed his fear to show. Tommy, on the other hand, was showing his worry front and center. He tugged on Wil's sleeve and the two hurried off to grab their things and drive over to the hospital, anxious to know what condition their brother was in.

Dream looked away from the sad sight and instead shifted his gaze to his lap where his hands were folded, feeling his worry creep up again. Though, when he looked at the others, he was shocked to see just how much more worried they were than himself—not even attempting to hide their fright. Dream's eyes widened a little as he realized that he had to be the one to help them. With a soft smile, Dream pushed his feelings down and caught the attention of the others, "Guys, really. Don't worry, he'll be fine.

"After all, Technoblade never dies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation for this will be more lighter and funnier, promise! Just need to finish it up since I have most of it written already :P


End file.
